Memories
by princesscay
Summary: This is a oneshot tribute for my friend Alex. She got me started on Death Note so i thought this would be fun.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Alex. Trust me if I owned Alex there would interesting reprocussions.**

L was dying. He knew it. He had already lost consciousness and was drifting into the endless sea of darkness. All thoughts of Light being Kira drifted away and were replaced by a single face. She was beautiful, hair the color of flame and an infectious smile. Flashbacks began to appear before his face, all of them containing that one face. L decided he had nothing better to do, and concentrated on one specific memory.

It was the first time he saw her. Automatically he could see the laughter in her eyes. She was surrounded by a group of friends, with all but one taller than her. The one closest to her height joined her in walking into L's favorite candy shop where they were greeted as Megan and Alex. Alex ordered a pile of candy that rivaled L's usual. The other, Megan, ordered a chocolate bar that Mello himself would have envied. In a spur of unusual confidence L walked right in, ordered his candy, and sat at the table next to the two girls. He could barely make out the whisper of the girl Megan. Against the protests of Alex, she yelled over to L.

"Hey! Ya, you, the only other one in this dang shop. Will you talk to my friend here, she's too shy to say it but she thinks you're kinda cute."

L was lost; he had never been able to talk to a girl. He was going to apologize and leave but the look on the taller girl's face was one that ready to tear him apart if he said no. So he began to talk to the girl he would one day come to love.

This memory faded and moved onto one where he was already dating Alex.

Megan and the short one, whose name he had learned was Mari, had confronted him. He had already become friends with Megan; she was understanding of his feelings towards Alex but also recognized his hesitation. L had already deduced that there was a 50% chance Megan knew his occupation, but did not believe she had revealed this piece of information to Alex. She and Mari had come up to him while Alex was in the restroom. Mari spoke first, "Look, we know how you feel about our friend but…"

"If you hurt her we will hurt you twice as badly," Megan finished for her. They both had a no-nonsense look on their face. L assured them he would do his best not to do anything to affect Alex's mood. From the bathroom he heard Alex yell for Megan. The latter took off running for the bathroom and after a few awkward minutes during which L tried to think of small talk to fill the extended silence returned, excusing both Alex and herself, saying there was an emergency that required her attention. This strange occurrence repeated itself a few more times before he pulled Megan aside and asked her about it. She was reluctant to give, but eventually she admitted that Alex had a mental disorder. This particular disorder caused her hear different voices in her head. Megan was the one who worked the hardest to keep Alex from surrendering into insanity. She would take Alex somewhere where Megan could calm her down and return her to normal. Not many people outside Alex's family knew her secret, and she wanted to keep it that way.

L remembered not only the shock brought on by this news, but the surprise at the feeling inside him. He ran the numbers through his head and realized he didn't care that Alex had this disorder. He loved her and nothing could change that. The next memory washed over him, reeking of sadness.

It was raining. L knew most movies would use rain to dramatize the funeral scene, but in this instance he felt it was perfect. He knew what had happened, Watari had told him everything. Alex and Megan had been walking home from the movies when a deranged man cornered them. Megan had been brutally beaten and shot twice in the shoulder, but had lived. Alex on the other hand was shot fatally. When he found out L had cried for the first time. He stood in the shadows where no one could see him. Once everyone had left he walked up to the cold stone where his beloved lay in the ground.

"Put this on the grave, she'll like it," L turned to see Megan, wearing a dress for the first time, holding out bouquet of candied flowers.

"It seems unusual of you not to attend the funeral," L had realized she had not attended early on and for once was confused.

Megan smiled bitterly, "No one wants to see the survivor while they are mourning the one lost. I couldn't handle the looks from others. The ones saying, 'Why you? What makes you think you have the right to live through this?' No, I'm going back to the States tomorrow. I just can't stay."

L was surprised, "I seriously doubt Alex would wish you to leave your friends here, not if it made you unhappy."

"Don't worry L, I will be fine. I'll come back here eventually, just not anytime soon," Megan smiled that sad smile that showed L just how much she cared about her friend, "Nice to see you."

A month before his untimely death, L had returned to that same cold stone. He found someone else standing before it. Megan had returned. She wore the same simple black dress she wore to the funeral and had placed a new bouquet of candied flowers on the grave. She looked back at L with her knowing smile. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Megan sighed and said, "I should have told you before. Alex wanted me to tell you something, but I didn't think the great L would believe it. After all this time I think you just might. Before she died, she looked at me and said, 'Tell L I'll wait for him. Tell him, I love him.'"

L had stared in awe as Megan smiled, "I know you have a case L, but don't forget the important stuff. Alex made you human L, don't become a robot. That's when Kira will beat you."

L looked back with bitterness. Megan was right, he had forgotten Alex, the one girl he truly loved, and Kira had beaten him. Now he would die and never see his case fulfilled. As he let go of life and gave himself up to the cold reality of death, he heard a voice he heard many times before say words he never expected to hear. Alex appeared before him and said, "I told you I was waiting."

**A/N Well that was fun. I hope people liked it but its ok, it was mostly just a trial. Reviews are fine but keep them nice please.**


End file.
